vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Five
Team 5 (Team Five, or T5) was one of the old groups that first surfaced in VRChat in 2017-2018. Its leader Pokelawls and his four officers Woops, Strippin, Vince and Dyrus made up the backbone that was the massive legion known as the 'Team 5' brand. At its peak, the team's numbers stretched as far as it wanted and could match the number of two to three groups. Despite Team 5 being a formidable force through numbers and influence and sticking with each other, most members exercised a healthy degree of autonomy. However, when push came to shove, they agreed on one goal: ''"Defeat Team 7" - ''so much so the two were always locked in stalemate whether it be via bloody, legal court cases, or using any of the games that a world had to offer them as competition. Despite it's fairly competitive spirit, many members of the group Roleplayed and some members were just there to give out the fun. But they all had something in common: the innate ability to meme. The Team 5 name and brand was dissolved on July 29th, 2018. Origins Team 5 didn't begin immediately. In fact, Pokelawls was rather defiant of VRPill's law, causing trouble wherever he goes before being punished by the Father himself for four months. By the time he returned, Poke came back a new man and looked towards the future. Stumbling upon Vince they both gathered three others which form the core of Team Five. Several people flocked to their banner under their charisma and had fun the way they wanted to. That is, until, Team 7 decided to pick a fight. Their leader: BLQBRD, is aware of Poke's growing power in the VR World and wants to crush them as fast as possible, maybe for safety reasons or maybe they wish to become the only living power in the Public Domains of the land of polygons. Of course, Poke wouldn't have it and they began gathering an army to match Team 7's own. It started with simple court cases which became full-blown skirmishes throughout the servers. So far none of them have a clear win and it always ends in ties. The fights lessen as they days go by when the members they have recently recruited prefer to have a peaceful stance unless provoked. Members Team 5 Leadership * Pokelawls - Team 5 Co-founder and Leader * Vince - Team 5 Co-founder and Officer * Woops - Team 5 Officer * Strippin - Team 5 Officer * Dyrus - Team 5 Officer Team 5 Members * BananaBread * Drekwiz * Laughing Jack * Vard * Vigor * Anubis * KimplE * Jameskii * BobberWCC * Duck * GreatKhanHD * ThatOneRebel * Dydjec * Vidu * Stinky Lizard * Bem * MasterMark * Elite * Froxty * G3No * Nuts * Octopimp * Oturan * Ouu * Shiny * Ozzy * GM3 * Jimi * Linden * Libby * Zoombrano * Drizoon Team 5 Friends and Associates * Afflictive * Clammyjonez * Athena * Kayuun * RubberNinja * Sky * Surefour * Aimbot Calvin * The Gawd * Panunu * LoveSongBB * DragonFruit * Nanoade * Shizzuie * Wayvo Involvement in the Crossover On May 29th, 2018, after the wedding of Ashunera and DesolateLantern, Woops claims to back Joey Bagels up in the scuffle over Lanfear despite Chipz being his stepfather. Laughing Jack seems to show this concern by telling Joey what Chipz is planning. On May 30th, Vince met up with his old friend Chipz, and pledged his "undying loyalty" to the vampire. Laughing Jack seemed to support the idea as well. Jack also claimed that Pokelawls wanted to "start their own war", against who in particular is the real question behind it. It could also be a false claim. * In a wedding exclusive to Team 5 Members and friends. Wayvo, a newlywed wife of Vince had been kidnapped by Team 7, it is hinted that Poke may eventually declare all-out war on the group just to get her back. To the end of the Crossover, the status of Team 5 remained as being torn between the two sides, what with two of its five officers on different sides and the rest only remaining neutral for so long could affect the outcome of their war against Team 7. Disbandment and successor group See also: Midnite Central Outside of RP, Pokelawls would announce the dissolving of Team 5 as a group and brand at 3:00am CST on July 29th, 2018. The next day, Poke would announce on his Twitch stream what happened behind the scenes from his perspective, among other things. He would end the stream by making a fairly emotional and moving tribute to the legacy of Team 5 as a group, proclaiming in text on screen: "Don't cry because it's gone, cry because it happened." He would play back-to-back re-runs of his old, classic adventures with his Team 5 friends on his channel for days afterward. On September 15th, former members of Team Five would officially announce the formation of a new group called ''Midnite Central''. This new successor group, while having no official connection to the now-dead Team 5 brand, features the majority of former Team 5 members, excluding Poke. Links Midnight Central's official Twitter Trivia * Team 5 was apparently lore-focused with Poke leading most of it. * The members listed here don't mean that all of the the members have actually met in VRChat. Team 5 is a large group and it is hard to find one person of this group since all members are allowed autonomy on when they play and who they play with. * Team 5 is also known for its share of 'shitposting' in VRChat. * The only team that seems to rival the Team 5 group is possibly the VRChat Minutemen. * During the Crossover, Laughing Jack acted on his own and proposed to Chipz that Team 5 will join in the fray when really, most of them wish to stay out of it either because of their feud with Team 7 or because of something else entirely. It is confirmed that Vince is going with Chipz, probably bringing his crew. The day before that, Woops joined Joey's side. * By Spring 2018 Roflgator did not officially associate with Team 5 in any real capacity, but had been a friend to Pokelawls IRL (in real life) for over seven years. ** In-game it was common for some Team 5 members to mingle and roleplay with members of the Great Pug RP Collective and Chipz Night Club RP Collective, such as Drekwiz, Rebel, Nuts, Vince, and a few others. Category:Defunct Groups